


Truth

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x24 Lamb to the SlaughterKeith and Danny talk about the questioning they faced in the investigation
Relationships: Danny Nyland/Keith Wilkes





	Truth

“They asked me a bunch of questions involving our working relationship”Keith told Danny 

“Detectives have been down my neck as well”Danny replies 

“I told them the truth”Keith says 

“We don’t get along well”Danny says 

“Damn right we don’t”Keith answers


End file.
